Eichen House
by UndeadDolly
Summary: Scott and Cora visit Stiles and Lydia at Eichen House.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

 **Warning: Slash.**

 **Note: Enjoy.**

 **Summary:** Scott and Cora visit Stiles and Lydia at Eichen House.

Eichen House

Eichen House - a crude mental health facility, where hallways always echo, with otherworldly screams.

He concentrates on one scream, though. A scream which hurts him, haunts him.

His wolf awakens, claws and fangs surfacing. He clenches his fists, fury taking him over.

"No, no!" Stiles cries, as Nurse Cross frowns. "I want my alpha."

"That's enough," Nurse Cross chides, as Stiles pushes her. "Calm down, Stilinski."

"I don't want to sleep," Stiles pleads as Nurse Cross grabs his arm. "Please, I just want my alpha."

"You're a human. It's best if you stay away from them."

"You don't understand. My alpha is kind. He protects Beacon Hills."

"That doesn't matter. He's a werewolf. He'll succumb to his true nature and hurt you."

"Scotty would never hurt me. He's my best friend. He cares about me."

"Your best friend is gone. The wolf has taken over."

"Please, I don't want to argue. I just want to see him."

"Your attachment to this werewolf is concerning. Dr. Valack will treat this affliction."

"There is nothing wrong with me."

"You shouldn't be around werewolves, not when you're a human. You don't know your place. Dr. Valack will help you."

"I'm perfectly fine. I don't need help."

"You're confused, suffering from dementia."

"That's incorrect. I'm a healthy person."

"Hush, Stilinski. You'll be seeing Dr. Valack soon."

XOXO

The hallways echo, with both humane and inhumane screams. She could discern each cry - wendigo, kanima, kitsune, and banshee.

Her wolf infuriates, claws and fangs extending. Her growls rumbles, drowning out the other supernatural creatures.

"Don't touch me!" Lydia cries, as Nurse Schrader approaches her. "I said stay away!"

"Calm down, Lydia. I'm not going to hurt you," Nurse Schrader reassures, as Lydia hugs herself. "I just want to talk."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you," Lydia croaks, as Nurse Schrader frowns. "I just want to be alone."

"That's too bad, then. You'll have to go to bed early now."

"That's not right. I was expecting a visit from someone."

"Dr. Valack has canceled the visit."

"What? Why would he do that? He has no right!"

"You're a smart girl, Lydia. You shouldn't be hanging around werewolves."

"You don't understand them. They protect Beacon Hills. They help keep us safe."

"That's nice, but they're all animals. They'll still hurt you."

"They're not animals! They're my friends and good people. You can't keep them from me forever."

"We can, Lydia. Dr. Valack will make sure of it."

"My friends will come for me, especially my alpha."

"We'll lock them up."

"You can't lock up an alpha."

"We have our ways."

XOXO

He catches that familiar scent - a concoction of apprehension and anxiety. His wolf reacts instantly, then.

He follows those terrified pheromones, but into a cell. He sees Stiles - strapped down in his bed, with leather handcuffs.

An angry roar erupts from him. It shakes the walls - deafening the nurse, too. She covers her ears, with her hands, but it's too late for her, anyway. He attacks the nurse, not without a single hesitation.

She flies across the room - her back slamming against the wall, with a sickening thud. Her body slides down, then.

She wasn't dead, just unconscious. He doesn't kill people, but he felt like ripping her throat out. His best friend is always the breaking point for him - that tipping edge.

"Scotty … " Stiles squeaks, as Scott turns to face him. "You came for me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Scott scoffs, as Stiles smiles. "You're mine."

"I guess I am," Stiles sighs, as Scott shreds through the leather handcuffs, with his sharp claws. "I'm part of your pack."

"You're more than that, Stiles."

"I am?"

"You've always been more than just a part of my pack."

"I have?"

"You're not a werewolf or anything supernatural, but you're still powerful."

"How?"

"You're my anchor. You know me better than anyone else, not even Allison or Kira knows me as well as you do."

"What are best friends for?"

"My wolf says otherwise, Stiles."

"W-What?"

"It's hungry for you."

"B-But?"

"It wants to take a bite out of you."

"I … "

"Don't worry. I promise I'll make you feel good."

XOXO

She catches that familiar feminine perfume- a mixture of flowers and fear. Her wolf snaps, then.

She tracks the terrified pheromones, but into a lab. She sees Lydia - strapped down in a chair, with leather handcuffs.

An angry roar erupts from her. It shakes the walls - deafening the nurse, who covers his ears, then. She grabs his throat, her claws cutting into his sweaty skin.

The nurse cries out in pain - writhing and whimpering in her grasp. She lifts him into the air, then.

Her claws slice through his throat - decapitating the nurse, whose body falls on the ground, with a loud thud. She drops his head, then. Her lips curling into a disgusted frown afterwards.

"Cora … " Lydia squeaks, as Cora approaches her. "It took you long enough. I missed you so much."

"I'm sorry," Cora sighs, as Lydia sobs softly. "Hey, I would have came sooner, but Eichen House isn't too fond of werewolves."

"I was so scared," Lydia sniffles, as Cora kneels down in front of her. "He kept touching me - brushing my hair, stroking my hands, caressing my cheeks. And, I hated it. So, I kept imagining you … "

"I promise no one will ever touch you again."

"I just want you to touch me … "

"Well, I can do that."

"Touch me now, Cora. Please, I want to forget about him."

"Where?"

"I don't care. I just need you so much right now."

"Alright, princess."

XOXO

He clutches Stiles - trapping Stiles underneath him, who just submits and stares up at him, with flushed cheeks. His wolf stirs, but differently this time. A low growl rumbles inside him, his wolf full of need and desire.

His hand travels into Stiles' nightgown - squeezing Stiles' thigh, kneading Stiles' supple skin. He earns a moan from Stiles, whose eyes drifts shut, not nervously watching him anymore.

"Scotty … " Stiles stutters, as Scott unbuckles his jeans. "I've … I've never done this before."

"Don't worry," Scott snickers, as Stiles bits his lower lip. "You'll feel good. I promise you."

"I believe you, Scotty."

"Good."

XOXO

She spreads Lydia's legs apart - kneeling in-between them, then. Her index finger brushes Lydia's entrance - teasingly tracing Lydia's opening, whose breath began coming out in shaky gasps for air.

However, Cora didn't relent, not giving into Lydia's pleas. She continues to torment Lydia - watching the banshee stain her nightgown, with her own sweet nectar.

"Cora, I need you … " Lydia cries, as Cora sighs and slowly penetrates the banshee. "Deeper … "

"You're so wet," Cora chuckles, as Lydia's knees shakes from her alpha's touch. "Cute."

"C-Cora … "

"Relax."

XOXO

He's gentle with Stiles, not wanting to hurt his best friend. After all, Stiles wasn't adjusting quite yet, his walls still so tight and trying to resist. However, Scott keeps pushing deeper inside of him - expanding his tight ring of muscles.

He knows Stiles won't last long, who's already trembling from feeling full. He grins and gives Stiles a few firm thrusts - watching Stiles shake underneath him, like a prey. Then, Stiles breaks - soiling his nightgown, with his own sticky seed.

However, Scott doesn't relent - continuing to thrust, not far behind. In due time, Scott unloads inside of Stiles, who blushes and bites his lower lip. He slowly pulls out of Stiles - watching his hot seed leak out of Stiles' hole, with a smug smirk.

"Was I … Was I good, Scotty?" Stiles asked, as Scott softly chuckles. "If I wasn't, I'm sorry."

"You were great," Scott assures, as Stiles smiles happily. "You're so fucking cute."

"I want to go home," Stiles asserts, as Scott picks him up. "Take me home, Scotty. I don't like this place."

"Yeah, I don't, either."

"Don't let them take me ever again, Scotty. I can't stand being away from you."

"I promise I won't. You have my word."

XOXO

She licks Lydia's entrance - pushing her tongue inside of Lydia, then. The banshee squirms, but the leather restraints keeps her held in place. Her hands travel up and down Lydia's legs - sharp claws brushing against the banshee's soft skin. However, Cora's fingers soon stop and snakes around Lydia's ankles - forcing the banshee to keep her shaking legs apart.

The banshee's body trembles violently, but Cora continues bringing Lydia to the edge. She knows Lydia is so close - moans only getting louder and louder, like she's screaming. So, Cora applies more pressure - tasting Lydia one last time.

Then, Cora retracts, her clutch on Lydia gone now. The banshee breaks before her - wetting her nightgown again, with her sweet nectar.

"You're so beautiful," Cora chuckles, as Lydia bites her lower lip. "Come on, princess. Let's get you out of here."

"I'm so tired," Lydia croaks, as Cora rips the leather restraints off and picks her up. "Take me home, Cora. I never want to see this place again."

"I know," Cora consoles, as Lydia hugs her tightly. "I won't let them touch you."

"It hurts being away from you."

"We're together now. And, I promise I won't let anyone take you from me."

"I just want to be with you."

"Oh, I'll make sure of that."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
